Mohatu (Kanapkuba‘s Character)
'Mohatu '''she is lyena and she is daughter of Kion and Jasiri Appearance Mohatu has a mixed appearance, which in the middle (the front part of her body) this feature has a father and the other half of the body (back part) has after his mother, Jasiri. The head has a red strand which is the remnant of her father's bangs and on the left the arm has the sign of the Lion Guard Personality when Mohatu was a small child she was similar to her father and grandfather: she often risked getting into dangerous situations and was very naive when she grew older she became more mature and serious and she became equally serious about her principles (just like her father her age) Mohatu like her aunt, Kiara has a slightly rebellious nature and often disagrees with her parents when they misbehave her because it is against their principle Sisi ni Sawa especially, she doesn't like her father's overprotection and the fact that he makes the same mistakes as her grandfather, Simba History The Lion Guard: New Beginning Gallery Mohatu Ryczy Rykiem Praojców-0.png|Mohatu on the Pride Rock. Jasiri with Mohatu as a Baby.png|Mohatu and her mother Mohatu adult.jpg|Mohatu a young adult Lyena 20190307_165644 (4).jpg|Mohatu and her boyfriend Mhina Mohatu's_Lion_Guard.png|Mohatu and her The Lion Guard Mohatu ( New Beginning Version).png|Mohatu as a teenager Mohatu img.png|new version of teen Mohatu Mała_Mohatu.png|Mohatu as a cub Mała_Mohatu_nr_2.jpg|little Mohatu by Patrycja Kościołko from Facebook Nastoletnia Mohatu.jpg|Teenage Mohatu by Patrycja Mohatu Sketch.png|uncolored fisrt version of Mohatu by Princess ava 15 Umoja i Mohatu.png the_lion_guard_new beginning characters.png|The Lion Guard : New Beginning characters made on base by _legend_mystery_d9rgjzm Mohatu nr 2.png|Mohatu make on base by _legend_mystery_d9rgjzm Mohatu and her siblings (live-action).png|Mohatu and her siblings in Live-Action style Kanapkuba‘s Mohatu-0.png|fisrt version of Mohatu by Princess ava 15 Mohatu nr 3.png|Mohatu made on base by xXRazaraXx from Deviantart Ahadi i Mohatu.png|Ahadi and Mohatu on recolor Mohatu nr 4.png|Mohatu on recolor 223C66E5-747C-46A5-8629-71C264EAE985.png|Mohatu by TWOJASTARAEXE 928A5829-DBFA-4E3D-937A-33DCCF5093D1.png|Mohatu by TWOJASTARAEXE nr 2 Dorosła Mohatu.png|Adult Mohatu Dorosła Mohatu nr 2.png|Adult Mohatu nr 2 Mohatu made on base by by_poodlexolo_dcwtcnn.png|Mohatu made on base by by_poodlexolo_dcwtcnn baby Mohatu made on base_by_poodlexolo_dcbj6oh.png|baby Mohatu made on base_by_poodlexolo_dcbj6oh Mohatu and Simba Junior made on base by poodlexolo dcwtcnn.png Mohatu and Kion Junior made on base by poodlexolo dcwtcnn.png Mohatu and Askari made on base by poodlexolo dcwtcnn.png Mohatu and Ahadi made on base by poodlexolo dcwtcnn.png Mfalme Wa Kiburi and Mohatu_base_by_poodlexolo_dc61gyz.png|Mfalme Wa Kiburi and Mohatu_base_by_poodlexolo_dc61gyz Mohatu (live-action).png|Mohatu in Live-Acion version Mohatu (live-action) version 2.jpg|Mohatu in Live-Acion version 2 Mohatu made on_base_6_by_xxrazaraxx_d9vyvos.png|credit to Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Mohatu made on_base__1_by_nyrexis_d8xw6bu.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Mohatu and Kion made on_base__by_teal_quil_d7qdiq4.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 adult Mohatu made on_base_8_by_amykirkland_d9sy51q.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Adult Mohatu made on base by ilovekovu d6er3aw.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Mohatu and Kion made on_base_by_ilovekovu_d5b1xxt.png|Kion and Mohatu,credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Mohatu made on_base_19_by_truelightportal_d81hrdr.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Belee,Mohatu and Marigold made on base 186 by truelightportal daa24jv.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 adult Mohatu made on base_by_connor_rk800_343_ddjr4uq.png|credit to the Mark of the Guard to Princess ava 15 Mohatu,_Kion_i_Jasiri.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Mohatu,_Kion_i_Jasiri-0.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Mohatu_próbująca_ryczeć.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Mohatu_Sketch color version.jpg|Credit to Princess ava 15 Mohatu_with_the_Mark_of_TLG.jpg|Credit to Windows Myers 2018 Quotes Zazu: Look and rejoice, a seed of love sprouts in the savannah. Parents will be happy ... and probably set the date right away. Mhina: What? Zazu: Wedding. You are engaged. Mohatu: You say ... Zazu: One day you will get married. Mhina: But this is my friend! Mohatu: Yes, I will not marry him. Zazu: I am sorry that such a black future is waiting for you, but there is no other way out. This tradition has lasted for generations. ---- ''I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am! Mohatu to Timon and Pumba Voice Actress Cub-Eden Riegel Teenager and Adult-Marieve Herrington. Trivia she has a name after her maternal grandfather who had bent 15 years earlier from the hands of Scar. she have plush Isabella to hug during the sleeping she was born under the long three-year war, which was the largest and the heaviest of all conflicts in the history of Pride Lands, which is why many called this conflict (to emphasize its size) the War Without Borders. Category:Kanapkuba Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Cubs Category:Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Kanapkuba's Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Royal Family Category:Jasiri's Clan members Category:Lyenas Category:Future Leaders Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Characters Category:Mannmals Category:Mothers Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:Hunters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Hyenas Category:Lions